<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bar Hopping by GoddessofMischief0711</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599817">Bar Hopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711'>GoddessofMischief0711</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy's Girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, F/M, Gen, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In connection with Daddy's Girl. The characters are in the early stage of their relationship</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daddy's Girl [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bar Hopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A night of drinking leads to feelings being told.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The music was blasting, the lights everywhere, it added to the euphoria I felt. The tangled mess of bodies on the dance floor, I was lost in it. The drink in my hand added fire to my overheated body. My best friend by my side, a beautiful blonde with the face of a Angel. We danced together, ignoring anyone who tried to separate us. She was in a tight form fitting dress with matching heels. I had on denim shorts, my ass hanging out of them, a black crop top that barely fit over my DD's. "My body not yours" written over the tits. My favorite black and white Nikes on my feet. I paid the bouncer $100 to come in with them.</p><p>I changed at her house so my super soldier boyfriend wouldn't pitch a fit. He'd see me when I'd come home. I was certain a spanking was coming at the end of the night, but it would be worth it. I always took my punishments like a big girl. At least that's he told me after. Besides if he didn't see me, Instagram or Snapchat would've told him. I was stupidly posting all night. Sam wouldn't  tell on me, he was my friend too, after all. </p><p>Sam decided to crash our girls night. He was on the prowl, so I let it ride. Sam kept a watch on us if we couldn't handle someone rejecting their dance offers.<br/>
It was still warm for September, I wanted to live out the last days of shorts wearing as long as I could. Besides, I paid good money for this body, I deserved to show it off. </p><p>Sharon and I took our double shots of Patron like pros, I chased mine down with a red devil, she chased hers down with salt and a lime. </p><p>I was 23, in love and enjoying all that life to had offer me. I hadn't told him yet. All I could think about was kicking in the door of our apartment, dropping down and giving him 20.<br/>
The music forced me to sway to the rhythm, Sharon and I made all the men in the club our bitches.<br/>
The lights, the liquor woke a part of me that I never knew existed. I wanted everyone to stare. I don't know what possessed my body but I climbed on the bar, overwhelmed by all the alcohol in my system. I couldn't leave my bestie down with the masses. We were two hot ass women, we deserved to be seen. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up along beside me. The bouncers didn't even object, which surprised me. I danced and gyrated, hearing the catcalls of the horny men in the crowd. The hungry eyes were a aphrodisiac, they all want what they will never have. I belong to Bucky, and I licked my lips at the man I had waiting at home. None of these men could even come close to him. </p><p>I guess the cheering got Sam's attention. He came over sour faced, telling me to get down right now. I ignored him and danced to the music. Sharon and I moved in tandem, the DJ picked up on our impromptu dancing and played a new song.</p><p>"You're acting like Tony you know that!?!?" Sam yelled over the speakers<br/>
"That's my goddaughter!! Father!" I slurred, laughing hysterically.  I bent my knees, bouncing my ass to the beat of "Toast". I saw Sam walk away, so I figured we won our battle and he'd given up. "Can't feel my face" came on and Sharon and I danced along together. Singing horribly, but the speakers muted us. A few of the sleazier men threw money at us. I gave it all to the bartenders. </p><p>"Toxic" came on and I legit lost my shit. I danced along and sang. I heard shouting at the entrance to the club. I heard it over the speakers, so it was loud. I never stopped, this was my damn song and I had to dance. </p><p>I flipped my hair and when I pushed it back, Steve's face appeared from the masses. He wore a scowl, then I saw Bucky. My stomach dropped, I knew I was in deep shit. I never stopped dancing though. Sharon froze, and took Steve's hand almost immediately, and climbed down. I however, didn't. Fuck! I was caught, but why stop? It's Britney bitch. Bucky extended his metal hand, eyes narrowed.  The DJ must've been watching the entire interaction, and changed the song. "Smile(living my best life)". I laughed and pointed at him with one hand and a thumbs up with the other. I never stopped dancing, Lord knows what possessed me besides the liquor. I got down on my knees to give him a kiss, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, and hoisted me on his shoulder, carrying me out of the club. Boo's were heard as he carried me out.<br/>
Steve was outside with Sam and Sharon.<br/>
"Really man!?!?" I yelled at Sam from Bucky's shoulder. Before he could answer, I saw flashes from a camera.<br/>
"Are these women Hydra Captain Rogers? Are they with some terrorist organization?" Some guy asked him. I opened my mouth to speak, and he answered. "No they are not. We were called as these women were creating a disturbance. We were in the area, and checked it out for the police. Now if you'll excuse us, we will be taking these women home." He smiled arrogantly. His goody two shoes act made me wanna puke. Or maybe it was the liquor, either way they were killing my buzz and I told them.<br/>
"Samuel Wilson you suck balls!!! Mr Captain ass you suck even more! Giving a fake interview. And babe? " I looked down at Bucky, but he wouldn't look at me. "You look nice tonight." I smiled seductively, or at least attempted too. He did look good though, he always did. He had on a gray t-shirt and black jeans.</p><p>We were about 15 minutes from the apartment, so the guys walked us home. I had to constantly tug on my shorts, cause I was sure I was giving everyone behind me a show. Sharon stayed quiet, I guess the situation sobered her quick. But I sang the whole way home, I was lit and everyone had to know. I alternated singing "Juice" and "Good as hell." Lizzo was my girl. Sam would giggle at my antics, and Steve would roll his eyes. Bucky kept me on his shoulder the whole way home. He never said a word. <br/>
In the elevator, he still didn't let me down.<br/>
Sam, Sharon and Steve went into their apartment, and Bucky opened our door with his key. He sat me down on one of the bar stools, went into the fridge and got two waters.<br/>
"Drink these." He growled.<br/>
I opened the first bottle and drank.<br/>
"Drink the other one."<br/>
"I can't babe, I'm full." I patted my stomach for emphasis.<br/>
I sat on the bar stool, painfully upright, while he gave me the once over with his arms crossed.<br/>
"So we put on shows for men, half naked?"<br/>
I put my hands on my hips, "Listen here. I went out and danced. I didn't put on a show. I enjoyed myself. The whole time I was out, I thought of nothing but mouth romance with you." Before I could continue, he took my hand and lead me to our bedroom. <br/>
"полоса." He demanded.<br/>
I rolled my eyes, and kicked off my sneakers, I wiggled my shorts off my hips, and pulled my shirt over my head. I stood there in my boyshorts.<br/>
"Underwear too?" I sighed.<br/>
He only nodded. I pulled them down and stood there, totally nude.<br/>
"Caylee, you've been a very bad girl tonight, and I think we need a new punishment."<br/>
My jaw dropped. He never called me by my name. He went to the closet and got one of his belts.<br/>
"Ok now, I'm into the spanking, but you're pushing it." I backed away from him.<br/>
"I wouldn't hit you with this honey, I just need it for a moment." He said sinisterly. He took the belt and tied my wrists behind me.</p><p>He sat me on the bed, and pulled my vibrator from the bedside drawer.<br/>
"Lay back." He didn't say it, he ordered me to.<br/>
I wiggled as best as I could to the middle of the bed with my arms behind me.<br/>
"What are you going to do?" Fear covered my voice.<br/>
"Punish you." He said it so nonchalantly, as if he was telling me the weather. He grabbed my leg, and brought me closer to him. I heard the vibrator turn on, and it's at the highest speed, its loud. Or maybe that's the beating of my heart I heard so loud.<br/>
"Baby, I'm sorry I misbehaved. I just wanted to have fun, I am 23 after all." I look up at him with pleading eyes.<br/>
"It's not that you are 23 doll, it's you giving men of a peep of what belongs to me."<br/>
"Bucky!" I screamed as he put the vibrator right on my clit, sending shockwaves through me. I tried to move on my side to get away from him, but I felt the familiar tightening in my stomach. Just as I was about to cum, he took the vibrator off me. I cried, wanting the release he almost gave me. I blinked through tears, he took his shirt off and stood over me. I was highly unsatisfied, but I looked at him and licked my lips. He was one gorgeous man. Absentmindedly, my eyes traveled down his broad shoulders to his rock hard abs. I lingered over that V.  He flipped me on my stomach, taking the beautiful view I had away from me.<br/>
The sounds of a slap and my scream decorated our bedroom. I counted 5, my ass felt like it was 20. He used his metal hand to spank me this time. He had only done that once before.  The pain and pleasure swirled, and I couldn't bear it. Every time he brought his hand down, my back would instinctively arch on it's own, wanting more.<br/>
"Daddy, I'm sorry. I really am." I said between sobs. "How can I make it up?" He said nothing, I felt his hand on the belt, and he yanked me to my feet. </p><p>"у тебя на коленях" he ordered. I dropped down instantly, my eyes full of adoration, and tears, looking right at his. He was totally naked, cock erect right at my face. I licked my lips, and went to take him in, and he stopped me. "Open." He commanded. He rammed his cock in my mouth so hard, I nearly choked. Once he pulled out, "Daddy, let me do it right. I know you're mad at me. Can I make it up?" I said between gasps. He relents, and I take over. I go all the way down, at the base of his cock, and start to suck. I learned how to take all of him in, but I had to go slow. He tried to stay strong, as if he was truly mad at me. His body betrayed him, his hips moved in sync with me, and I heard low moans. I looked up at him again, our eyes met.<br/>
"You look so beautiful with daddy's cock in your mouth babygirl."<br/>
I felt he was close, his hips moved erratically. I felt the heat of his cum spilling down my throat, I happily lapped it up.<br/>
He pulled out of my mouth, and grabbed me by my hair pulling me upward.<br/>
You think you're not in trouble anymore, cause you made me cum?!" I stumbled back at his outburst. He motioned for me to get back on the bed, I rushed over. My wrists were sore from the belt and my knees hurt. I sat down and didn't say a word. 'Ok. So I danced on a bar, he acts like I flashed the crowd or some shit. What do I gotta do to make him happy?' I thought. I kept my head down, refusing to look at him. I was in pain, my buzz was gone and I was fucking over it.<br/>
He stood over me again, and put his index finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Do you want to cum?" I shook my head no. I was annoyed, I just wanted to go to bed. Without a word, he flipped me on my stomach and put my ass in the air. All I felt was his cock entering from the back. That was my favorite position and he knew it. "Fuuuuckkk" I moaned. I didn't want his sex though, but my body sure did. Bucky was playing dirty. He grabbed the belt, forcing me on him, bringing him even deeper inside me. We both moaned out loud at that. I felt myself on the edge again, and he pulled out. I screamed. I was infuriated and he knew it. "You said you didn't want to cum remember?" He smiled smugly. I wanted to smack him. He reached over and pinched my nipple, "Do. You. Want. To. Cum?" I nodded. "Words babygirl. Use your words."<br/>
"YES!" I whined. I sighed as the belt was removed, I wiggled my fingers to get some much needed blood back into my hands.</p><p>I was totally over it and I wanted to be fucked. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and he was standing in front of me. I reached down and guided his cock between my legs. He stayed in me, but didn't move. I had to play his game too.
"So you're mad I showed off your goods to men but you wont fuck me? What? You think I'd go home with one of them?" He didn't like that and pushed into me forcefully. I smiled, I knew I had to provoke him.
"You saw me dancing for all those men, when I should only be dancing for you?" He didn't answer me he would only grunt in response. He continued to fuck me and I provoked him.
"Do you know some of them threw money at me? Like the whore I am. How does that make you feel daddy?" Oh fuck I did it now. His scowl seemed evil, like he reverted back to the Winter Soldier. Sometimes I tend to take things too far, and this time was one of them.
"You want to be a whore for them?!"
I shook my head, unable to speak. His cock felt too good to even think to answer. I had to though, I knew better.
"No daddy, I'm not. I'm so sorry. I'm daddy's girl. I will never do that again."
I felt my orgasm building again, but I couldn't let him know. I was terrified he'd stop again.
"Should daddy let you cum this time?"
'Fuck' I thought, he knows my body so well.
I grabbed his face and stared deep in his eyes, "James Barnes, I love you." I knew his feelings about me, and I was worried if this was the wrong time, but I couldn't hold it back anymore.
He stopped moving, and smiled at me.
"Are you saying this so I can make you cum?"
I laughed, "No! I fucking love you! You are a kind, wonderful, man who deserves all the good this world has to offer. You are the love of my life."<br/>
All the anger of the night's events melted away. I kissed him, neither of us moving, and he was still inside me.
"Daddy forgives you. Now you may cum." He smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope whoever read this enjoyed! Spread love it's the Brooklyn way😉</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>